Skars And Hatred
by Just Another Harry Potter Nerd
Summary: It was never her fault. It was all his fault. The man with green eyes and shabby robes. His skarred face still haunts her nightmares. She wants nothing more than to be a normal, average witch, but now she's cursed to have the same skarred face. Skars are what makes her up now. Skars and Hatred for the man who cursed her to be a monster.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**How It All Began**_

_**It was a summer night, when Bella's muggle father proposed the idea of going camping. This thing where you go outside into a remote area and you live in a blanket propped up with sticks for a short while, usually no longer than two weeks, and you usually go without anything but food, money, water and clothing. Sometimes fishing equipment, and axes and saws are also brought. Bella's mother looked at him, taken aback abit, and asked, "Camping?"**_

_**"Yeah," her father replied, stretching the word out more than needed, wondering if his wife knew what camping was. She was a witch after all, and folks of the magical society wasn't that in touched with the muggle society.**_

_**"Of course. I've heard so many wondrous things about camping, when I was a young girl and I was at Hogwarts. All these muggle borns going on about it. I've gone on "camping trips" with my parents when I was a young girl, but those were at Quidicth games, with enchanted tents and such. When can we go? Can we go on a traditional muggle camping trip?" She asked, eagerly. Clearly excited about the thought of such an idea.**_

_**Bella's mother, Monakee Mengine, was a women whom was very eager to try new things. Whenever a new possibility came to try something that she had not already done she would jump at the idea, and in many cases she got want she wanted.**_

_**"How about tomorrow? It is Elizabella's birthday on Tuesday, this vacation could be a gift to her," Mr. Mengine proposed, raising his hand to his face, and laced his thumb and forefinger around his lip and chin, showing early signs of deeper thoughts. Bella, Elizabella to him, was his life, along with Mona. He lived for the moment he would return from work each day and be with his family.**_

_**Mona's heart melted at what he had said. It may not have so deep, or a lot of words, but the man wasn't much for talking, so such things as that reminded her of his love for their daughter. "Of course," she said a smile edging over her face.**_

_**"So mummy, when can we have the bomb fire?" Bella asked, curiously looking at the rocks her mother was spreading in a circle, like she had been told to do by John.**_

_**"In a little bit, sweetie. Here, why don't you go gather us some sticks?" Her mother asked. Then looked up at the sky, examining the mignight sky, when she spotted a full moon. "But don't go too far in," she called after her daughter, whom had already said alright and was heading deeper into the woods. She doubted that werewolves would be anywhere near them, as she hadn't heard any howls or such, if she had she would have ushered her daughter into the tent, or instructed her to stay by her side, while she casted protection spells.**_

_**Bella ignored her mother's warning and vengured further into the woods, not truly knowing of any other dangers than getting lost. She kept walking till she found a clearing with many sticks that she found would suit the situation brilliantly. She began collecting sticks into a pile which she would bring back to the campfire. While doing this she heard a stick break, she turned around but found no one there. She smiled and started to begin wondering to herself about if it was some type of creature. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she began walking toward the sound of the snapping stick, when a creature stepped into the clearing.**_

_**It was nothing like she had seen in person, but she knew what it was from pictures in her books. A werewolf. It howled and ran at the girl. She screamed and went to run, but she was too slow and it was too fast. It galloped onto her, and began to bite her and tearing at her small, frail body. She screamed in fear, and in pain, and blood was everywhere.**_

_**"Is Elizabella back yet?" John asked his wife, wondering if his beloved daughter had gotten lost. He would tell you that she was nothing more than her mother's child. Filled to the brim with curiosity, bravery, and had a knack for adventure and getting herself into trouble. Sometimes he wondered if she was any part of his daughter. She not only had a personality of her mother, she also looked a lot like her. Waist length, blood red hair, lovely brown eyes, and pale white skin.**_

_**Just as Mona went to answer, something within the woods began to howl, his wives face grew serious, and then a scream. His wife, instead of saying anything, ran towards the sound of the scream. John, even though he was nothing more than a muggle knew something was wrong, and followed his wife. Worried to death.**_

_**They finally arrived at a scene that would change their lives forever. Blood was everywhere and their daughter was barely breathing, a werewolf hovered over her. Mona pulled out her wand, and screamed, "Woliton Frotium." The werewolf suddenly began to transform back into a man.**_

_**The man had light brown hair, and shabby robes. He looked at them, then down at the bloodied young girl, who was no longer conscience. His eyes filled with tears, but instead of saying sorry, he appariated, probably knowing that the spell wasn't permanent, that it only lasted for a few moments, then he would transform back. Among the saddest things about the attack, was that the man who had attacked Bella was an old friend of Monas.**_

_**"It's all my fault," John cried, feeling more terrible in his life then he ever had. If only he had postponed the idea of going camping till Monday, his daughter wouldn't be laying in her bed, all bandaged up, and having to face that fact that forever on, she would have to face a curse, being a werewolf. But he had to just go on Saturday.**_

_**"John, don't you dare blame yourself. You never would have known. I never would have known. She never would have known. Not even that man would've known. Nobody could have predicted that, so don't you dare blame yourself. You don't see anyone else blaming you? No, so you shouldn't either," Mona yelled at her husband, taking his hand, and feeling so sorry for him. Nobody was to blame. John was always so harsh on himself.**_

_**John looked up, and whispered, sadly, "I'm sorry."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two **_

_**Many Years Later...**_

_**A girl sat on her bed staring at a hand-mirror. The same face looked back at her, just like it had everyday for the last six years. A face that contained white, clearly noticeable scars that would remain till the day she died, loving brown eyes, and short blood red hair. It was no longer the face of an innocent child, instead it was the face of a child that showed lycanthropy. Her face had some aging to it, that made her appear to be a year or so older than she truly was, though she was a little bit shorter than everyone else her age.**_

_**Bella sighed and put down her mirror. She would never look pretty she had already accepted the fact. She had to cut her hair to her shoulders because it kept getting snagged on stuff when she turned into a werewolf, and even though some of her scars healed, her face would contain to get torn up each month. She also had no hope on having friends. She feared the predujuice that she would face if anyone outside of her family found out. She knew already it was her parents she was going to always have to depend off of, as no one would higher her if she kept taking off a few days every month, and every thing she had learned in her life was from her mother.**_

_**"Bella, sweetie!" A sweet voice called from the living room.**_

_**It was Mona, always Mona. It would never be anyone else, but Bella had gotten use to that. The sweet, kind, feminine voice belonged to her mother, while the kind, soft masculine voice belonged to her father.**_

_**"Coming mum!" She called back, as she quickly left her room, and found her mother. She bowed her head, embarrassed of her face.**_

_**"Yes?" She asked, curiously, but refusing to still look up.**_

_**Her mother was use to this, even though it hurt to see her daughter struggle with what she was. How many times she had asked her to raise her head, only to bow it the next conversation. How she wanted to take her daughter into her arms, and cry for her, to tell how beautiful she truly was, and that she never needed to bow her head, that she would accept her no matter what. One time she had discussed this with John, Bella always bowing her head, and he had responded with, "She'll come see through your eyes someday." What he had meant by this, she had no true idea, she just wished for it to be the truth. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy. She sadly had to shield her from the world, and had to deny her the right to friends. Sometimes she asked herself, maybe she was the reason for Bella's misery, and her insecurities.**_

_**"Guess what came in the mail today?" Her mother asked sweetly, fiddling with a envelope, labeled:**_

_**Ms. E. Mengine**_  
_**The Biggest Bedroom **_  
_**239 Jamison St.**_  
_**Ropelle Gysle**_  
_**Hopington**_

_**"Mail?" she asked, jokingly. Even though she often locked herself away, most of the time, she had a side that liked to have fun, and make people laugh. She had often found herself finding happiness in others happiness.**_

_**"No," her mother sarcastically said, a loving smile invading her face. "I found letters." They had both laughed at this. Mona's laugh a loving sound, while Bella's was a laugh filled with childhood. The laughing came to a stop when she replied seriously, "No, it was your acceptance letter. I'm so proud of you."**_

_**"But mum, you know I can't go," Bella said, feeling depressed as she was going to miss out on this part of her life. She had once at a very young age longed for. Now all she wanted was for the letter to have never come.**_

_**"I know, I just thought that you might as well know, and that you might like to keep it, as a sign that your in the very least bit a witch," Mona told her, bowing her own head, sorrow taking over.**_

_**"Thank you," Bella politely said, taking the letter from her mother's hands.**_

_**There was a knocking at the door, one late evening. Bella, the closest, in the kitchen, as tonight was her job to wash dishes, went to answer the door. On the outside, stood a man. He appeared be quite aged, with blue, happy eyes behind a pair of glasses, long white hair, and a long white beard. He wore a dark, violet purple cloak with green in the embroidery.**_

_**"Hello, you must be Bella," the man kindly told her, peering down at her. "I am Professor Dumbledore. May I please come in?"**_

_**"Okay," she told him, inviting him into her home. He quickly walked in, and smiled at the girl. She bowed her head, emberrassed. She didn't like her parents seeing her face, less alone a stranger. "I'll go get my mother and father."**_

_**She quickly left fleeing up the stairs, towards her parents room, "Mum, dad, you have a visitor, I think."**_

_**"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry, but I honestly don't think it's a good idea for Bella to go to Hogwarts to learn. She just wouldn't belong with the other children," Mona told the man, after pouring him a cup of tea. "She's different then the other children, you see."**_

_**"I know of her condition, and I have made arrangements for her and the other students to be safe. Nothing, I can assure you, can happen," Dumbledore replied.**_

_**"You know of her condition?" She asked, curiously. "How we've tried our best to not let it slip, the only people who know of it is us three and the wizard who attacked her. Less he told you, which I hardly doubt."**_

_**"Don't worry Mrs. Mengine, no one told me. I just took the simple signs."**_

_**"What arrangements have you made?"**_

_**"Well, I'll have our potions teacher make the Wolfsbane potion-"**_

_**"The what?"**_

_**"It's a recent potion that has worked in many studies. The potion takes it's effect by taming the werewolf, so that they remain nothing more than normal wizards and witches trapped within the wolf body. They can control their actions and such."**_

_**"Well, I suppose if that is what it does, then no harm would come between her and the other students. As long as noone can find out, you would have to put her somewhere seperate from the other chilldren during her transformation, then her father and I say she should go. What do you think about that, Bella? Going to Hogwarts?"**_

_**"Mum, I'm not so sure. There's those typical worries, such as if this potions teacher forgets, or puts in the wrong ingredients, or if I forget to take it," Bella told her mother. She was worried, all she wanted was to belong but amongst her own people she wouldn't belong because she was a werewolf, and she feared that fact.**_

_**Mona looked at Dumbledore, and turned to the girl, and told her, "There is nothing to fear, there have been other children with conditions, and nothing has gone wrong for them. Also, our potions teacher is very skilled at his work, and he has already agreed to this, so there's just you, and don't fear about forgetting to take it, Professor Snape will remember, and after the first few times you will get use to it."**_

_**Bella thought for a minuet, then finally sighed and said, "Alright, but if anything does happen, I'd like to come home as soon as possible."**_


End file.
